Su Divino Tormento
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Hermione reflexiona de como y porque esta enamorada de Ron en el momento en el cual a él y Tonks se les escapa el traslador en HP las reliquias de la muerte.


**Su Divino Tormento:**

Miraba arriba, miraba la penumbra de la noche esperando que llegara un rayito de esperanza, ellos debían ser los primeros en llegar, sin embargo el traslador se les había escapado, quería, no, necesitaba verlo llegar, sentía como no respiraba completo, le faltaba algo.

Bajo las estrellas, Hermione Jane Granger reflexionaba sobre su vida, pero mas que su vida, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese estado de preocupación por Ron?; ¿El Ron celoso, orgulloso, irritante e irresponsable?; ¿Por qué él, que tanta veces peleo con ella?; ¿Por qué él, que tantas veces la hirió con sus palabras?; ¿Por qué él, era el que la llevaba a un estado que ni ella misma conocía?

Ella, aunque no lo admitiese tenia todas y cada una de las respuestas a esas preguntas, y cada vez que se las planteaba una vocecita dentro le decía "_Lo sabes, ¿para que me preguntas?"_, ella etiquetaba esa voz como la del corazón y tenia razón, claro que sabia la respuesta, ¿Cuántas veces había llegado a ese estado por el? Y ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que lo ama.

Amaba su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules que la dejaban sin respiración, amaba sus pecas y como se veían cada vez que se sonrojaba, amaba su cuerpo gracias al Quiddith, y su boca esta de mas nombrarla.

Pero mas que lo físico de infarto que tenia Ron, amaba su lealtad, su sentido del humor, adoraba como él y solo él lograba sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos mas difíciles, amaba como era capaz de sacrificarse en un juego de "Ajedrez de la muerte" solo para que Harry pudiera seguir su camino, o como se tragaba su orgullo-sobreprotector para que su hermana fuera feliz con su mejor amigo, o como hacia sus deberes, a regañadientes por supuesto, pero los hacia, solo para que Hermione sonriera.

Ron tenia un gran corazón, era una gran persona, cualquier otra persona al conocer a Harry y todas las consecuencias que traía ser su amigo se hubiese alejado, pero él se quedó, con Harry, siendo su amigo, defendiéndolo si era necesario, tal vez no lo salvaba físicamente, pero muchas veces lo salvaba de el mismo y eso era suficiente para que Ron fuera valiente, un verdadero Gryffindor.

Aunque ella lo negara, ella sabia, que le encantaban los celos de Ron cuando la veía cerca de Krum, por que eso demostraba que la quería, pero lo que Ron no sabia era que Krum no tenia oportunidad contra él, que Krum era el que debía estar celoso. También sabia que le encantaba como Ron dejaba su orgullo de lado y era capaz de defenderla de un profesor solo para que ella estuviera bien.

Pero; ¿Por qué él que tanta veces peleo con ella?, porque un amor sin pelea y discusiones, no es amor, por que no nos vamos a mentir todos y decir que el amor es pura felicidad, alegría, besitos y abrazos, no, una relación también debe tener discusiones, peleas, esos son los momentos que re fortalecen la relación, la alegría de los besitos y abrazos viene junto a las discusiones y peleas, por que si, hay momentos felices, pero también hay momentos duros, tristes, y esos son los momentos que ponen a prueba a la pareja, donde la pareja tiene que demostrar que de verdad se ama.

De un momento a otro, en el cielo oscuro, Hermione vio el rayito de esperanza que tanto esperaba, y lo vio, vio a Ron, vio su cabello rojo, sus ojos vivos, lo vio correr hacia su dirección, le volvió el aire, volvió a respirar completo, y cuando lo escucho hablar suspiro aliviada.

-¡Estas sana y salva!-dijo Ron.

"_¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a abrazarlo, ¡pareces una piedra ahí parada!",_ hablo la voz del corazón. Hermione salió corriendo a abrazar a su pelirrojo, y cuando sintió el calor de su piel contra la suya, olor de Ron, todo el miedo que tenia hacia unos segundos se desvaneció por completo, ya nada importaba. Ella sabia que no era la primera vez ni la ultima que iba a estar tan preocupada por Ron, sabia que en el viaje que estaban a punto de emprender, iba a encontrar muchas preocupaciones, pero nada de eso importaba si ella estaba junto a él, junto a su Ron, por que estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba.

Porque estaba completamente segura que Ron, es, fue y será siempre su divino tormento.


End file.
